youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dross Rotzank
Dross Rotzank (Angel David Revilla) is a Venezuelan journalist, writer and comedian who probably suffers from Tourette syndrome and became famous on the Internet for uploading videos on his YouTube Channel, yelling at the camera and releasing a number of obscenities, either do a review (at usually disguised as violent threat) to something or just because you can not spend 2 minutes playing a simple game without having to remember the families of all the developers. Dross is also a spy with a mission to save the world of the tyrants who wants to destroy it. Dross has the power to make you watch his videos despite you don't want to. He is also the lost brother of Egoraptor. History Dross began his career washing dishes at the Cum Bucket. But when Pranktin stormed the place attacking Plankton, Dross had to escape from the place while Pranktin burned the Cum Bucket down. Spy Then Dross was recruited by Weegee to make him a skilled spy. After three years of training with Weegee, Dross was ready to start his new life like a Spy and a Speaker but not without take a list of the objectives he need to complete for Weegee. Rivalry Dross began a rivalry with an user named Seraz Victoria, whom Dross would bet to a King of Fighter battle. Unfortunately, Dross lose to him/her and was forced to se 2 Girls 1 Cup. One day, a furious Dross tried to get revenge on Seraz, having a race with him/her in Mairo Kart but once again Seraz beat the living hell out of Dross again. Troll The Troll is the god of prosperity and abundance; he consumes and demands his believers who are known as "The Smilers" to praise him. He is considered a god from ancient times to the present of YTP world, known by a few of people today. He is one thing, an individual who consumes everything in his path with a fierce appetite that can devour planets, galaxies and rarely universes. He is very demanding in nature, The Troll appears only a few of times in Dross' videos in which he claims to be a god and that only they will give him prosperity and wealth in exchange for prices that only he is willing to negotiate. His worst enemy is Dross Rotzank who is the only able to hold short conversations in The Troll's presence, without the risk of being devoured; but unfortunately he has committed many mistakes during his videos that feed The Troll and make him to appear or be summoned by people in the audience. Dross always says that it's his mistake, confirmed by him, and Dross calls The Troll the worst enemy of the humanity, when in reality, he is the god who keeps something worse than him off from our planet. Likes *Uploading videos (such as tops, horror stories, himself releasing his rage, etc) *Seraz Victoria (friendly rival) *Weegee *Malleo *Screaming *Killing (when it's necessary) *Estela *Fat Mario *Punch Out Dislikes *The Troll *Nostalgia Critic *Seraz Victoria (friendly rival) *Users doing stupid questions. *Skodwarde *Street Fighter (movie) *The Legend of Zelda (1986) *Fail on a mission. *Giygas Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Real People Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Possible Heroes Category:Smart Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Angry Category:Fabulous Characters